Darth Vader
Darth Vader is the main antagonist of the Star Wars series and the central character in the first six Star Wars f''ilms. Vader's main goal is to get rid of Emperor Palpatine and bring his children, Mia and Luke, to the Dark Side. He is the Sith lord alias of Anakin Skywalker. He is one of the most popular antagonists featured among the Disney Villains that did not originate from Disney and has since become a icon of "fallen heroes". He remains an antagonist until the events of ''Return of the Jedi, when he eventually sacrifices his life to save his son Luke Skywalker from his master Darth Sidious, who was really the true traitor and enemy of the Galactic Republic that Mace Windu warned him of in the Clone Wars and fulfilling the Prophecy as the Chosen One; becoming a protagonist once again. Relationships Mia Skywalker : "It is too late for me, Daughter. They'll only see me as the Monster your mother saw me as." : —Vader to Mia after rescuing her At first, Vader has a strained relationship with his daughter. He sees her for the first time on the Death Star I briefly. Sometime between the events of A New Hope and The Empire Strikes Back, Vader learns that his son is still alive and that Mia survived after Padme's supposed death. He confronts her and meets her officially for the first time, telling her that he is her father and takes Mia a while to realize he is right. In retaliation for leaving her and Luke, she states that her mother was taken by Imperial forces and died soon after. Instead of arguing, she chooses to go to the dungeons. They see each other one more time, where, Vader plans to take Mia to the Emperor as well. However, Mia comes and helps defeat Vader with Luke before they fall. Vader saves Mia from Xizor as well, and gives her the chance to escape. Mia tries to redeem him, but Vader refuses, stating they will see her as a monster and insists she leaves before Palpatine finds out. Trivia http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Darth_Vader#Trivia * Darth Vader is one of the most iconic and popular of the Lucasfilm villains, with his popularity being comparable to that of the other Disney Villains. * Vader is briefly mentioned in the DuckTales episode "All Ducks on Deck", when the Phantom Blot is comparing himself to other villains: "I make Darth Vader look as scary as the hood ornament of a '53 Buick!" At the time the episode aired, Disney had not acquired the rights to Star Wars yet. * In Toy Story 2, there is a spoof of Vader's famous line (No, I'' am your father) when Emperor Zurg reveals himself to Buzz Lightyear. The same film also briefly had Buzz Lightyear mimicking Darth Vader's breathing in the beginning. In addition, Zurg, when encountering Buzz Lightyear in the beginning of the same film also paraphrases Darth Vader's line when about to duel Obi-Wan Kenobi from ''A New Hope. ** In the sequel, Toy Story 3, Big Baby throws Lotso into the dumpster, similar to Vader's redemption by defeating Emperor Palpatine. ** Vader's line to Leia when ordering for her arrest was also parodied with Bad Buzz in the same film. Coincidentally, both Bad Buzz and Darth Vader were seduced by the bad guy (Lotso and Palpatine, respectively), although in the former's case, it was closer to being brainwashed. * In Wreck-It Ralph, which was released in theaters only four days after Lucasfilm was bought by Disney, Ralph mimics Vader's breathing when he breathes through a candy straw while hiding out in a chocolate pond. * His voice actor, James Earl Jones, would later go on to voice Mufasa in The Lion King. Ironically, the shoe would be on the other foot in these roles: Specifically, Vader, later revealed to be Luke's father, had Luke's uncle Owen Lars murdered, while Mufasa, Simba's father, would end up murdered by Simba's uncle. When Mufasa is an ghost, his voice sounded very similar. * A scuba mask was used to make Darth Vader's infamous breathing noise. * In the extended version of Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion, Darth Vader's character design is close to the original concept that was used during the early production of A New Hope. * Anakin was originally going to appear in the 2015 film Star Wars: The Force Awakens as a force ghost.4 * Darth Vader's burnt mask is in possession of his grandson Kylo Ren in The Force Awakens. * According to Mark Hamill, Darth Vader's armor was inspired by Samurai armor. Quotes Notes and references Category:Individuals Category:Anakin Skywalker Category:Sith Lords Category:Skywalker family Category:Fathers Category:Parents Category:Male Individuals